Let Me Tell You
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: "Lalu, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau menyelesaikannya? Kau tidak smart, Julie," / "Karena kau terus sedih dan seolah tidak mau merelakanku, aku jadi tidak sempat menyelesaikan urusanku itu," / For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award. February-March: Heart Expression. —KotaJulie.


Lelaki berambut hitam itu terduduk diam di kamarnya. Terdiam sambil memegang selembar kertas—foto. Foto yang melukiskan seorang laki-laki—dirinya—beserta seorang gadis berambut pendek _turqoise_. Terlihat senyum terukir di wajah kedua orang itu. Perlahan, jemari tangan lelaki itu mengusap pelan foto tersebut.

"Julie..."

Bibir lelaki itu berbisik; memanggil sebuah nama—nama gadis itu mungkin. Bola matany memandang foto itu sendu dan—miris.

"Aku merindukanmu, Julie yang _smart_."

Dan bisikan lirih itu hanya bisa didengar oleh keheningan malam yang kelam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**For Eyeshield 21 Fan Fiction Award **

**Month of February-March: Heart Expression**

**Title** : Let Me Tell You

**Author** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre** : Drama, Romance, sedikit Supernatural

**Warning** : OOC (maybe), gaje (as usual), _misstypo_, _typo_, _chara-death._

**Note** : Sekuel dari fic saya yang berjudul **Hantu Kecemburuan**. Kalau mau baca dulu, silakan. Tapi kalau nggak, ya saya nggak melarang kok. :]

.

* * *

><p>Itu sudah lama. Sekitar tiga belas bulan yang lalu. Tentang seorang siswi SMU Bando yang bunuh diri pada hari kasih sayang—14 Februari. Menurut cerita, siswi itu ditemukan dalam keadaaan bersimbah darah dengan tangan menggenggam pisau yang kemudian tertikam di dada kirinya agak tengah. Meskipun sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit, nyawa siswi itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi—meninggal.<p>

Seluruh siswa dan siswi SMU Bando berduka, terutama anggota klub amefuto. Mereka semua terpukul, karena siswi yang meninggal itu adalah _manager_ mereka, Julie Sawai. Hampir tidak ada yang menyangka gadis ceria itu harus meninggalkan mereka dengan cara seperti itu, terutama Kotaro. Ia, yang merupakan teman sejak kecil gadis itu, tidak pernah menyangka Julie akan bunuh diri. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Julie pernah berencana untuk bunuh diri. Tidak pernah.

Sehari setelah kematian Julie, klub _amefuto_ Bando Spiders diliburkan untuk beberapa hari, mengingat banyak di antaranya yang terpukul. Kepala sekolah berpikir, mungkin jika mereka tidak mengunjungi ruang klub tersebut, hati mereka bisa agak membaik lagi meskipun bayang-bayang gadis berambut _turqoise_ itu masih tetap terngiang di ingatan para anggota, terutama Akaba dan Kotaro yang notabene dekat dengan gadis itu.

Namun, meskipun begitu, sampai setahun lebih ini, hanya Kotaro yang masih terus terbayang sosok Julie. Bahkan, sering tendangannya menjadi amat sangat pelan dan tidak bersemangat; tidak seperti biasanya. Ia pun sering kedapatan melamun di dalam ruang klub bahkan nyaris terkunci oleh sang _manager_ baru-entah-siapa-itu-ia-tidak-peduli.

Seperti hari ini, dia tengah melamun di dalam ruang klub sambil terus memegang sebuah foto yang juga tadi malam ia genggam sebelum tidur. Kesedihan masih terlihat di ujung matanya meski ia sudah mencoba merelakan gadis itu pergi, tapi tetap saja; ia tidak bisa—dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

Jelas saja. Mana bisa merelakan orang yang sudah menjadi teman kita sejak kecil sekaligus orang yang kita sukai untuk pergi selama-lamanya? Bahkan sampai dua tahun pun, hati kita masih tetap tak akan rela.

"Kotaro,"

Lamunan lelaki berposisi _Kicker_ itu langsung terpecah ketika ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang selalu saja beradu dengan suaranya di setiap kesempatan. Suara yang selalu menambahkan kata 'ritme' atau apalah itu dalam setiap perkataannya. Suara milik Akaba Hayato.

"Fu.." lelaki berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu menghela napas sejenak ketika ia melihat rival adu mulutnya itu melamun lagi sambil memegang foto itu (lagi). "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu? Sudah satu tahun lebih, tapi ritme-mu tidak berubah sejak saat itu."

"Diam kau, maniak gitar tidak _smart_," sahut Kotaro sambil tetap memandangi foto di tangannya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang _smart_ dan berarti untukmu." Tangannya mulai mengelus pelan foto itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sejenak lelaki bermata merah itu terdiam. "Fu.. ritme-mu benar-benar buruk," ujarnya sambil menaikkan kacamata birunya. "Memangnya hanya kau sendiri yang merasakan kehilangan Julie. Semuanya juga," bisik Akaba pelan kemudian.

"Tunggu! Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Kotaro tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau pulang atau kukunci di sini dengan melodi dan ritme kacaumu itu?" tanya Akaba kemudian; mengabaikan pertanyaan sang _Kicker_ Bando Spiders tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang, maniak gitar tidak _smart_!" sahut Kotaro sambil meraih tasnya dan berlari ke luar ruangan klub. Setelah ia keluar, Akaba segera menutup ruang klub itu. Sejak Julie meninggal, yang memegang kunci ruang klub ditugaskan bergiliran; dia dan _manager_ yang baru. Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan ruang klub dengan adu mulut tidak penting seperti biasa.

Sementara itu, terlihat dua bola mata tengah memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kotaro..."

"_...gomenasai_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa mereka menyuruhku ke ruang klub malam-malam begini?" tanya Kotaro ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ini sudah malam, sekitar pukul tujuh malam lebih. Sekitar pukul tujuh, dia mendapat telpon dari salah seorang teman klub <em>amefuto<em>-nya. Temannya mengatakan kalau ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan di ruang klub petang ini juga. Awalnya Kotaro menolak, tapi temannya mendesaknya untuk datang dan mengatakan bahwa ini mendadak dan penting sekali. Dan sekarang, lelaki maniak sisir ini, berjalan ke sekolahnya.

"Huuh, dia sangat tidak _smart_!" keluh Kotaro sambil menyisir poni depannya. "Kenapa juga tidak bilang dari tadi, kan tidak ada latihan sore ini," tambahnya lagi. Bibirnya agak ia majukan—sedikit kesal.

"Kotaro..."

Kotaro menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kirinya serta arah belakangnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan sesuatu atau seseorang. Hanya ada dirinya.

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku tadi," ucap Kotaro kemudian. Setelah memastikan bahwa memang tidak ada orang yang memanggilnya, "sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja." Ucapnya lagi sambil melangkah lagi.

"Kotaro..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kotaro pun sampai di ruang klubnya. Menyadari bahwa temannya belum datang, "mana dia? Nggak _smart_ banget!" ia merutuki temannya itu. "Apa dia sudah ada di dalam ya?" tanyanya sendiri. Tapi, bukannya pintunya biasanya dikunci dan kuncinya ada di Akaba atau si _manager_ baru? Apa temannya itu sudah meminjamnya? Bisa saja, pikir Kotaro cepat.

Ia pun mencoba membuka pintu ruang klubnya, menyalakan sakelar lampu dan—

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_DUAR_!

"SELAMAT DATANG, KOTAROOO!"

Dan Kotaro terdiam.

Terlihat seluruh anggota Bando Spider, termasuk temannya yang menelpon tadi beserta sang _manager_ baru. Senyum dan tawa terpampang di wajah mereka, sementara Kotaro hanya terdiam.

"_Nee_, Kotaro, ini adalah pesta untukmu!" kata salah satu temannya sambil merangkul Kotaro.

"Pesta?" Kotaro mengernyit bingung. Perasaan tidak ada yang perlu dirayakan dalam hidupnya hari ini.

"Pesta agar kau kembali bersemangat lagi menendang bola seperti dulu," ucap temannya yang lain yang ternyata orang yang menelpon Kotaro tadi. "_Gomen_, aku membohongimu tadi." Ucapnya lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya—yang mungkin tidak gatal.

"Kami merasa sedih melihatmu selama satu tahun ini terlihat lesu dan kurang bersemangat," kata temannya tadi. "Apalagi sejak kematian Julie-_san_." Tambahnya agak hati-hati.

Kotaro tersentak mendengar hal itu. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit. Ia akui itu. Sejak saat itu ia memang menjadi terpukul dan _down_.

"Kami membiarkanmu karena kami pikir kau akan kembali baik-baik saja beberapa bulan ke depan. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Kau masih sering melamun sambil memegang foto Julie-_san_," terangnya kemudian. "Makanya, kami bermaksud membuat pesta kecil untukmu agar kau sedikit bersemangat dan bisa menjadi Kotaro yang biasanya. Kami ingin melihatmu menendang bola dengan tepat lagi. Benar kan, Akaba?" katanya lagi sambil melirik Akaba.

"Fu ... Aku hanya tak ingin maniak sisir ini menjadi tidak berguna di tim." Ucap Akaba sambil meletakkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Apa kau bilang, Akabaka?" geram Kotaro kesal. "Aku pasti akan bangkit dan menjadi berguna bagi tim ini! Lihat saja!" kata Kotaro sambil mengarahkan sisir lipatnya ke arah Akaba yang hanya ditanggapi dengan '_Fu.._' kecil dan senyuman di wajahnya yang tampan. Dan semuanya terlarut dalam gelak tawa dan riuh pesta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Satu jam berlalu, pesta masih berlangsung meski hanya untuk ajang ngobrol saja.<p>

"Hey, Kotaro! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu tuh!" kata seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Ha? Siapa?" tanya Kotaro bingung sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi dia sekarang ada di samping ruang klub kita." Ucap temannya lagi sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kotaro pun lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar menuju luar ruang klub. Ia pun berjalan ke arah samping ruang klubnya.

"Siapa sih orang nggak _smart_ itu?" tanyanya sendiri sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Kotaro,"

Dan Kotaro langsung menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu,"

Bola mata lelaki berambut hitam itu membulat utuh. Sisir lipat itu terjatuh dari genggamannya.

"_Masaka..._" ucap Kotaro tertahan. "_Uso..., desho?_"

"_Hontou da yo_, Kotaro." Senyum terukir di bibir gadis itu—orang yang berbicara dengan Kotaro. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna _turqoise_. Seragam Bando dengan noda darah di dadanya; dan ... _googles_ yang terpasang di atas rambutnya.

"..J-Julie..."

"_Hai_, Kotaro," gadis itu tersenyum.

"T-Tunggu! Bukannya kau sudah—"

"Iya. Aku memang sudah mati. Yang kau lihat ini adalah rohku, Kotaro," potong roh Julie itu dengan masih tersenyum. Sementara itu, Kotaro tetap dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Julie sekarang ada tepat di depan matanya—meski hanya rohnya saja.

"Julie..." gumam Kotaro sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu, sementara Julie hanya diam dengan senyum yang masih sama. Tangannya lalu ia ulurkan ke depan; mencoba menyentuh wajah gadis itu. "A...!" pekik Kotaro pelan ketika menyadari tangannya menembus wajah Julie. Ia tahu, manusia tak akan bisa menyentuh roh. Julie menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ketika menyadari hal itu.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Angin malam pun berhembus pelan di antara mereka. "Terus," Kotaro memulai percakapan. "Kenapa rohmu masih berada di sini?"

Julie memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian ia membukanya. "Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di diriku. Jadi, aku harus menyelesaikannya. Kalau tidak, rohku tidak bisa tenang di sana,"

"Lalu, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau menyelesaikannya? Kau tidak _smart_, Julie," tanya Kotaro kemudian.

"Karena kau, Kotaro," jawab Julie singkat. Lelaki itu mendadak terdiam. Karena dia? Memang ada apa dengan dia?

"Karena kau terus sedih dan seolah tidak mau merelakanku, aku jadi tidak sempat menyelesaikan urusanku itu," kata Julie lagi sambil memandang Kotaro.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam itu—bingung.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu berwajah seperti itu saat aku menyelesaikan urusanku itu," jawab Julie lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat muram, sementara Kotaro menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit.

"Lalu apa urusan _smart_-mu itu, sampai kau tidak bisa melihat wajahku itu?" tanya Kotaro kemudian.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan hal ini. Hal yang belum sempat kusampaikan sebelum aku mati," jawab Julie sambil memandang Kotaro dengan raut wajah tegas.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ... Aku menyukaimu, Kotaro," kata Julie dengan warna merah di pipinya. Kotaro terdiam mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal yang akan Julie sampaikan adalah hal itu.

"A-aku juga minta maaf karena selama ini menggantungkan jawaban untukmu," kata Julie lagi dengan sedikit gugup.

Kotaro terdiam sebentar, hingga senyum muncul di balik bibirnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu dengan _smart_, Julie," kata Kotaro kemudian. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan _smart_?" tanya Kotaro kemudian.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ketika aku datang seperti ini dan mengatakannya padamu saat kau masih terpukul, kau akan semakin terpukul dan semakin memburuk," jawab Julie dengan pandangan sedih. "Tapi, karena malam ini ada pesta penyemangat untukmu dan ketika aku mulai melihat bahwa kau mulai bersemangat di pesta itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya padamu malam ini dengan berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang lain tadi," tambah Julie lagi.

Mereka pun terdiam lagi. Seandainya itu bukan roh Julie, mungkin sekarang akan ada keributan kecil di antara mereka karena pengakuan Julie tadi. Namun, sekarang hanya ada hening yang ada.

"_Nee_, Julie, aku merindukanmu dengan _smart_, kau tahu," ucap Kotaro kemudian sambil memalingkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Aku tahu dari wajah melamunmu yang bodoh itu, kok," ucap Julie kemudian.

"Apa? Bodoh? Wajah melamunku ini _smart_!" sergah Kotaro kesal.

"_Smart_ darimana? Wajahmu yang bodoh itu membuatku jadi sulit mengatakan hal tadi pada—ah!" kalimat Julie terputus ketika ia melihat kakinya mulai menghilang perlahan. Itu artinya, urusan Julie benar-benar sudah selesai dan dia harus pergi ke alam sana.

"Julie, kau..."

"Ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Julie. "_Nee_, Kotaro, sebelum aku pergi, dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik!" ucap Julie kemudian. Kotaro sedikit tersentak. "Setelah aku benar-benar pergi ke sana, kau tidak boleh melamun lagi karena aku dan kau harus menjadi Kotaro yang biasanya! Kotaro yang maniak sisir. Kotaro yang suka bilang _smart_. Kotaro yang bisa menendang dengan hebat. Dan ... Kotaro yang kusukai," sejenak manik mata Julie melembut ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

"Julie..."

"Kau harus menjadi Kotaro yang biasanya! Jangan sedih terus karena aku!" ucap Julie lagi dengan bening air yang meluncur di pipinya. Roh gadis itu kemudian perlahan menghilang dan—

"Julie..."

—lenyap.

Kotaro memandang arah tempat roh Julie tadi berdiri. Masih terngiang dengan jelas kata-kata terakhir Julie untuknya. Masih terngiang jelas urusan Julie sampai ia belum pergi ke alam sana. Masih terngiang jelas bayangan gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Julie..." kata Kotaro. Genggaman di tangannya mengerat. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan sedih lagi karena kepergianmu," katanya lagi. "Aku akan merelakanmu dan menjadi Kotaro yang biasanya. Kau pasti akan tenang di sana ketika melihatku sudah kembali lagi seperti semula," ucap Kotaro sambil memandang ke arah langit malam.

"Karena isi hatimu tadi telah mengingatkanku untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan," ucap Kotaro lagi. "Terima kasih, Julie, dan semoga kau tenang di sana."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**End**

.

* * *

><p>Yah. Ini adalah fic sekuel dari fic <strong>Hantu Kecemburuan <strong>saya. Maaf Julie, saya ngebunuh kamu di sini. #ditendang. Oh ya, saya persembahkan fic ini untuk seluruh warga fandom FESI dan keluarga virtual saya, **TBMF** atas _Anniversary_ pertamanya XD.

Jujur, saya kangen FESI yang dulu lho. Yang ramai review dan fic-fic baru ;w; #elusendirijarangreview #dor. Ayo semuaaa! Kita hijaukan lagi fandom kita!

Well, mind to review?


End file.
